This love
by gatorlover123
Summary: Before GG2 Cammie hasnt met Zach yet and instead of them coming Gallagher they go to Blackthorne! Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Cpov

It was three weeks in to the beginning of school when my mom announced that 25 girls would go to a..

"A WHAT! ANOTHER SPY SCHOOL" a hushed whisper ran across the room

"Did you know…"Tina started

"NO Tina I didn't" I interrupted

"Well then" Tina said as she walked away

Cameron Morgan, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, An..

I stopped listening

~ _Time skip later that night in the girls rooms~_

Macey was packing her bag and mine she was convinced that I needed to look hot for the boys I was on my bed muttering to myself another school another spy school FOR BOYS FOR GOODNESES SAKE why hadn't I heard about it why didn't I know these were all the thoughts that raced through my mind

Bex looked up from her own packing to hear me muttering and asks "Cam?"

"I didn't even look up at her when she turned to macey

Macey just clearly stated "she freaking out because she didn't know" and whispered (even though I could still hear her) I think she's mostly freaking out because it was a boys school."

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I went to bed an hour later this was going to be a major problem for me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day all 25 of us got on a helicopter and headed to Blackthorne it was in Maine of all places. As we were about to arrive Bex and I kinda got in to a… Disagreement or couples spat if you will it went like this.

"No No No James Bond would totally beat Tom Cruise in a fight." Bex said with a hint of frustration in her voice

"No No way Tom Cruise would kick his ass and then take his 00 status and knock him back down to sub-sub-level 1 with the 8th graders" I said as a matter of factly

It went on and on then Bex started to get mad and I I was on my well you know…Yah it was that time of the month so I was moody

Finally I heard Mr. Soloman **(A/N Spelling?)** say "ladies below you is the not as elegant but just as good Blackthorne Academy its dinner time for them ladies and during their dinner is when you will be making your entrance."

And that's when I felt it Bex kicked me hard in the leg so I took this chance I grabbed her suit case open the door and threw it out. The other girls gasped Liz and Macey snickered quietly

"There was a look of astonishment smacked on Bex's and I couldn't help but laugh but in the process I didn't notice her crawl over towards me until I felt her arms around me we were about to land and then it happened.

ZPov

Grant, Jonas, Nick and ,I were sitting at the sophomore table enjoying dinner as usual Nick and Grant were having a food eating contest who could it the most food the fastest. When Dr. Steve started to tell us that he had a very special surprise for us this year and right as he was about to tell us. The window shattered spraying us all with glass and in came a person wait a girl. She hit her back on a bench three rows down normally we would've been all over this intruder, but we all just stared even Dr. Steve was surprised the girl got up looked around and acted as if it were a normal day. She popped her back and her neck and said a couple of cuss words in Farsi(you don't want to know) hopped on one of the tables and said excuse me boys as she stepped around there dinner plates and yelled at someone named Baxter as she hopped out the window. All the guys rushed to the window but I was the first one there.

Cpov

When I crashed into the window it hurt like no other, but I couldn't show that I knew Bex was watching. Then there were the guys but that's different for some reason all I cared about was getting back at Bex. I hopped on a table said a couple excuse me's and apologized and hopped out the window to see Bex on the ground doubled over with laughter.

"Hey Baxter" I yelled

"What the heck I'm not a suit case in which case you need to go get yours" I said I was p-ed off now.

Did she care what I said NO so I punched her in the stomach she looked angry I could see all the boys in the window I had just broken all of their faces said they were confused

I turned around in time to catch Bexs fist from making contact with my face

"Nice try" I laughed and she sent her other fist at me knowing I would catch it so right behind it was a good roundhouse to the face

I stumbled. She tried to punch me but once again, I got it locked her elbow and flipped her. She dead legged me and swiped my feet from under me. I rolled on top of her I was about to punch her when I started to laugh. Someone's phone was going off and the ring tone the mission impossible song. Bex obviously herd it too cause the corners of her mouth were twitching I rolled off her and held my hand out for her to get up. Soon the two of us were back on the ground laughing and soon all us Gallagher girls were. When I finally got up I realized we were being watched.

OPPS! I forgot Macey realized it too so she puts herself in everyone line of vision and yells

"Hey I'm Macey how's everybody doin to day.

**Author note**

**Hey everybody so i live down south and oown here we use yall alot and its officially become a habbit so it i say in the story super sorry its who i am**

**have a nice day ****YALL**

**-GATORLOVER123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opps I totally forgot the disclaimer so…..lets have Zach here say it for me**

**Zach: dude she's like so hot… wait what huh? I was not paying attention**

**Me: Zachary do you want to go back in the hole*super serious scary face***

**Zach: N-No mam'**

**Me: then do the disclaimer**

**Zach: s-she doesn't own**

**Me: good boy**

**Zpov**

As the two girls stopped laughing and this other, kind of intmidatingly hot girl introduced herself as Macey Dr. Steve ushered all of us back in the building and into our Second Grand dinning room by the back of the school, somehow I think he knew this day would happen. Anyway soon all the girls who had been around the helicopter were throwing the door open and marching in but the ones all of actually wanted to see were…..missing. Until I see two girls dash in wearing completely different uniforms form the other girls. As they march in announced them as girls who were from a school named Gallagher Academy

I leaned over to Jonas and whisper "so why are they at a spy schoo…

Dr. Steve in the back ground says, "Yes gentlemen they are from another spy school"

"Does that answer your question" Jonas joked

I hit him on the arm and said "Shut up"

We turned our attention to the podium right as the first girl is about to say her name grant calls out

"RATE GAME!" The rate game the we usually play this when we go into town but it'll work here just as well. What we do is each grades table has to decide whether the girl is 1-10. Trust me when I say none of them were 1s, and then once each grade has decide we hold up our hands showing the number we choose with our fingers the girl with the highest numbers added together win and is the hottest girl there.

Hi I'm Tina Walters and I love my gossip column 7 from our table 6 from the freshies 7 from the juniors and6 from the 8th seniors think it's stupid to play it might be but it sure is funny

Hey I'm Anna but I had zoned out I was watching the girl who had fallen through our window she was brushing her skirt So finally I decided to pay little more attention so that when she was up there I was paying attention I don't think she noticed me staring though

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Sutton but please call me Liz" "and as my friends say I'm some sort of a freaky genius" Freshman8, Sophmores8 ,8th grades 6

Hi I'm Rebecca Baxter call me Bex and…Before she could get another word in a roar of applause went up a couple of wolf calls too and I'm super tough she said as she bowed and blew kisses Freshman 9 sophomore 9, 8th grade 10

As the laughter went settled down the girl I think all of us had been waiting for stepped on stage

"Hi I'm Cameron Morgan call me Cammie all of a sudden someone from the juniors table whistled and everyone was either bang on the tables whistling or doing wolf calls she just smiled an 1000 kilowatt smiled which made us get even louder after a couple minutes while I just stared at her she continued and said

"Wow umm thanks I guess im the chameleon and a pavement artist and you over there." "Mace go, point him out" she whispered. The girl from outside earlier hoped off stage and headed towards the sophomore table. held her hand out in front of Jake and she said no not him three back whatever she was doing I would hate to be that kid wait I was that kid her friend stopped on me and Cammie shook her head yes and said "yah you stop staring at me its creeping me out."

My eyes widened in humiliation Grant and Jonas were cracking up. No one does this to me so I got up and said

"You know you like and I know that you want it too"

Everyone started to crack up even her she was giggling and shook her head no and walked off stage. Freshmen10, Sophmore10. juniors10, 8th grade 10 and…Seniors? 10 that's weird they never say anything, I whispered to the rest of my table

"I call dibs on Cammie the hot dirty blonde girl" there was a couple of hushed awws and I was about to do that's but I didn't care after that dinner was over the girls had already eaten and it was time for bed. Stupid Curfew.

**Did you liiike it in case you can't tell this is my first fanfic**

**Plz rate thanks for reading**

**-gatorlover123**


	4. Chapter 4

Cpov

"Sooooo he was yummy," Macey purred

"Who?" I said laughing at her adjective

Bex nudged me "you know that boy was creeping you out so you say"

"He was I'm a pavement artist I don't like to be stared at like I'm so kind of piece of meat"

"Well, maybe your how he likes his meat" Liz said looking up from her laptop.

"Well maybe I'm a vegetarian "I said like the smart ass I am

"But you're not you just don't like slaughter houses" Macey said

"Wait now I'm confused can we stop with the metaphorical talk," I said because my head was spinning

Come on yall we need to go to bed" Liz said closing her computer; we were going a long day tomorrow

~_time skip the next morning~_

When I got up the next morning Macey was n the bathroom doing who knows what to her was hacking something and Bex…

"Where's Bex" I asked Liz

"In the bathroom getting primped and curled by Macey" she replied

"Well okay then I'm done so I'm gonna head down to breakfast" I said I opened the door and got one foot out before I heard Macey call

"Where do you think your going"

I turned to see her holding a mascara wand and said

"Down to breakfast" I said but it came out more like a question

"Not like that your not" she replied

She started to walk towards me I backed up and she yelled "Bex get out here now" Bex walked out of the bathroom looking like she was ready to pounce I looked too Liz to help but I should have known Macey had gotten to her first clear lip-gloss, light pink eye shadow. I turned and started to run but before both feet were out the door, someone had grabbed both my feet. I was holding the door frame trying to pull free but they were stronger than me. I let out a murderous scream and all the doors in our hallway opened but once they saw Macey they all walked back in their rooms. I saw Anna Federman and said

"Help me"

"And face the wrath of Macey and Bex think I'd have a better chance with three rabid poisonous bears." she replied and with that she walked away finally they got me they pulled me in the room and slammed the door shut.

By the time, they were done with me I'll admit it I was smoking hot. A light grey eye shadow a bright pink lip-gloss and of course eyeliner and mascara but by the time we were done we were late to breakfast

"Perfect" Macey squealed

"How is this perfect I'm going to get looked at AGAIN just the thing I was trying to avoid".

Macey shrugged and said "Oh well"

As we walked through the big oak doors of the grand dining room my assumptions were right they were staring of course, all of us looked hot but even then I don't liked to be stared at.

We walked over to our table and sat down and that's when I heard them approach I turned

"Well looks like we have company and what can we help you with" Macey purred

"Well apparently were your guides for today considering your new and all." the one on the left said looking straight at Bex "Hi I'm Grant"

"Hey I'm Jonas I'm paired with Elizabeth Sutton but I think she wanted us to call her…Liz" he said as if trying to recall but we all knew he had known her name for all a while but Liz she blushed and raised her hand.

"Hey I'm Nick" he said obviously checking out Macey but for some reason she looked interested was she?

"And im Zach" I looked up to meet his eyes I was the only one without a guide and what I saw came to a great shock for me. I was the boy from yesterday I could feel Macey and Bex smiling. I decided to play it cool even though on the inside I was freaking out

"Hey I'm Cammie but I guess you knew that" he smirked** (A/N and here we go with the smirking)**

~time skip~

Zach walked me to class we had four classes together Just great. He wasn't to terrible and by that i mean he was a self centered jerk whom in which i wanted to slap multiple times but Bex and Macey were always right their saying not too. By the end of 4th period i wanted to just... Never mind happy Cammie happy Cammie is what we need. It seemed like Bex Gant Liz and Jonas hit it off well and i KNOW Macey and Nick were into each other i caught them making out in a west wing closet this girl wasted NO time. But as for me and Zach this kid, could not take a hint. He kept hitting on me, and hitting on me, and hitting on me, it was starting to annoy me he would right little notes he even found a nickname for me Gallagher girl it was like I no longer had a name and I was just Gallagher girl.

_~ In the room that night~_

'Jonas was so checking you out Liz i think he likes you "said Macey radiating with confidence Liz blushed

"You too Cam Zach was all over you today"

"Yah he's cute and all but he's an arrogant self centered JACKWAGON," i screamed in frustration

"Really all that in four class periods that's allot of opinions any facts there," Bex asked

"His name is Zach Goode he smirks way more than a normal person should and when i asked him if his face hurt his smirk only got bigger"

"I hate him" I said with my face down in my pillow

Zpov

She hates me well that's going to have to change now isnt it

"Bug search" Cammie called

Shit she gonna find our.. "I found three"

"I found five"

"I found one"

"Dude there was one on my mascara."

"Hey Jonas they found em sorry man no telling what Liz is gonna".. There was an ear shattering scearch and then all the bugs' cameras went black

"They are really good" Grant yelled he obviously still hadn't gotten his hearing back

"Tell me about it"

_**(Line break)**_

_**Did you liiiiiike it did you love it do you want to marry it hmmm...Well that too bad cause i dont think you can marry books or chapters or even computers...Anywho not the point REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Gallagher girl"

I turned "yes Zach?" You might be wondering Gallagher girl really? But yah out of all the girls that go here now which might I point out are all Gallagher girls but I turned no one was there. I felt someone hit me but I didn't care I was too busy looking for Zach. That cryptic he was gone surprisingly he's good at disappearing but I'm better way better. I was halfway too my room when I felt the note it my pocket it was written on evaopaper** (a/n spelling?) **it said

_Hey C-_

_Meet me outside your room 3:00 am_

_-Z_

Just as I was, about to walk in my room and show Macey someone pulled the fire alarm and the sprinklers went off disintegrating my evidence. Looks like I'm not going to tell her anytime soon. At dinner I saw Zach but he looked away quickly as soon as he saw me, what did he want me for and why was it so secret that it needed to be done at 3 in the morning.

"You okay Cam" Bex asked

"Yah I'm fine"

"Liar but I'm gonna let it go ill get it out of you sooner or later" Bex smirked

Gosh what is with the smirking I wasn't about to say that cause the look she gave me scarred the crap out of me.

It was 2:56 and 17 seconds when I woke up crap I was hoping to avoid the whole Zach thing but I guess my body didn't want too. I got up brushed my teeth combed my hair threw on a hoddie and walked outside too see Zach already standing there waiting.

"Come on" he grabbed my hand started to walk to one of my favorite secret passageways but this one lead outside Gallagher I looked at him slightly confused and asked

"Where are you taking me?"I asked he didn't answer soon enough we were outside the walls of Gallagher and for some reason it felt…. Goode.

**YAY! A cliffy don't yall just love me I know I do hehe so what happens next does Zach's mom come does he kill Cammie…. All these question and no answers but I'll give you this his moms not in this one cause I'm not cruel and I really don't like his mom she urks me REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-gatorlover123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people so this next chapter kind of confusing point of view wise so try to keep up with me**

Cammies/anyone else's Pov

It was my turn now I grabbed his wrist and ran to the park I had a good feeling about this. Of course, I was right when I got there it was beautiful. The way the moon hit trees and cast long eerie(** a/n it means scary smart one)** shadows but to Cammie it was beautiful the way the fountain reflected the moon she giggled and she turned to get but when she turned, Zach was gone she was about to say his name when she heard a voice. A voice that wasn't Zach's.

"Who are you?" questioned the voice

What's it matter too you." Cammie said as she turned around to see an old man the man stepped forward Cammie stepped back, he was obviously drunk he stumbled when he walked and his word words were slurred.

"What's a pretty young thing doing out here all alone out here so late" the man said getting closer Cammie stepped back until she could feel the stone fountain against her bare legs. Cammie just stood there now fear had spread through her. This guy had about 230 pounds her no way she could take him down by herself in a shorts and boot-looking slippers. He was making his move on her. He reached out and grabbed her by the waist now all of her spy skills had kicked in to over drive. As he pulled her in and kicked him where the sun don't shine he fell to his knees and she elbowed him in the temple making him pass out. He lay their unconscious. I guess I could take him she said quietly to herself.

"Hey Cam" she knew that voice it was Zach he was walking toward her holding a grocery bag

Cammie amused that now that the danger was gone he would show up

"Who are you the police in a horror movie." She said while smiling slightly

He looked at her slightly confused then she pointed to the man on the ground and he raised his eyebrows and she just shook her head as if to say another story for another time.

"Here help me" Cammie grabbed the man's arms while Zach grabbed his legs and they took the man down to the police station and left him at the stair with a note on his head saying

_Hey_

_I tried to attack a girl in the park but luckily shes good at karate please take me away thank you_

_-Who ever I am_

Thane they knocked on the door loudly, hid in the bushes, waited until a police officer came, and got the man from their steps.

Zach and I went back to the park and got the bag it was filled with M&Ms when she looked at him and he said there was a convient store. So they sat at a fountain bench and talked and laughed and Zach made Cammie explain what happened with the creepy old dude the sun was rising by the time they decided to go back in. Luckily, no one in the school wakes up until 7

Cpov

When we got to my door, the sun was just coming over the small hill and I turned to Zach and said

"For some reason I had fun" I said with a sweet smile on my face

The next thing I knew his lips were crashing down on mine it was the most amazing kiss I had ever had if he wasn't holding my waist I would have fallen yes I Cameron Morgan was melting in the arms of Zachary Goode. When he finally let go and pulled away I kept my eyes closed longer than I should have and when I opened them, he was gone.

"Typical." I whispered to myself. So I climbed back in bed and slept for the next hour and a half that had to sleep. But when I laid down to sleep I couldn't I just kept thinking of that kiss that heart wrenching it made my stomach churn just thinking about it was like I could still feel him on my lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***Okay so just in case you were totally completely beyond confused. Heres a recap Cammie and Zach snuck out Zach left to go get some food for them Cammie almost gets taken by a creeper and she beats the snot out of him. Then Zach comes back and they take the man to the police. They hang out until the sun comes out and then Zach kisses Cammie and she liked it**

**HAPPY NOW! Hehe u should be**

**-gatorlover123 I don't own anyone**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors note!**

**Okay so look some of you are beginning to piss me off normally it takes a lot to do this sooo here it is.**

**I DON'T CARE ABOUT PROOFREADING AND PUNCTUATION okay when your reading a story I don't think it matters, and no Sydney I'm Not gonna stop writing cause I'm not good punctuation so you can either suck it up or don't read my story got it. I mean normally I'm a mellow person but there no way Heck I'm gonna stop because you tell me too especially because your an anonymous person anyhow. I write because I like it and some you do and I'm sorry I'm not that good with punctuation and proofreading I'm new and still trying to figure out this beta reading thingy ma bob so cut me some slack. And I want to ****THANK ALL OF YOU**** that have reviewed my story and said some really nice things so ****THANK YOU****. And to those with good intentions' to help me thank you to PreppyEmogirl and Liz-Beth. I appreciate you but the other that message me bashing my story that aint gonna go over well with me.I like it says on my profile I ****DON'T**** like mean people.**

**-gatorlover123 p.s. I'm sorry, I blew up on yall now back to the story**


	8. Chapter 7

**So i bet most of you were wetting your self going CRAP shes stopped writing Na grades came out last week and guess what got my computer taking up the answers on my profile page under dislike next to (with a burning passion) so sorry bout that so now that spring breaks over i would like to let you know untill summer comes ill probalbly only update on saturdays and fridays so yah okay have fun with this chapter heads up its a heart breaker. Yah cause im just that girl hehe but im still proud of it HEY im trying to figure out this beta reader things will some pm me and explain it it doesnt make sence how you do it in my mind you know. Anywho happy chapter. Oh last thing some of this chaptr belongs to sherbet123 thanks for the help yall should check her page shes good.**

I fell asleep thinking about him only to be awaken by Bex dumping a bucket of ice-cold water on my head. It felt like I had only gotten ten minutes of sleep since I was last up.

"get up you lazy piece of..

"BEX!" Liz screamed

"Sorry" Bex mumbled as she got off my bed the rest of the day I was in a daze I don't even remember Cow I saw Zach at lunch and decided to play it cool I waved and that was pretty much it. When classes was over, I went straight to my room and fell asleep. I got up around 8:00 I missed dinner so to burn off my energy I went to explore Blackthorne,they had some cool passage ways. I was in an air vent way that lead to the library to go to another secret passageway behind a bookshelf it was pretty beast by far my favorite. I was about to drop out of the vent when heard the words. Five heart wrenching heart breaking soul shattering terrible words

"Zachy, I want you too" she said followed by a sentence that would haunt me forever

"I thought you would" followed by sounds of kissing or even making out. For some reason my curiosity got the best of i knew what i was doing I had dropped out of the vent and landed on the carpet without a sound, my suspicions were confirmed. It was Zach my Zach, the one that took me out on a date this morning. The one who I let fill my thoughts and dreams for the last 13 hours and 23 minutes and 26 seconds yah him.

So I did what most girls would do I walked up behind him tapped him on the shoulder and kicked right where the sun don't shine his happy spot well not so happy any more.

"you're a douche bag" i yelled at him zachs green eyes were clenched shut but I knew he knew it was me.

"And you need to be checked for stds" I said to Tina, Tina of all people she was the one to do this to me. I ran out the room before she could respond I ran straight to my room to find Grant and Bex making out on her bed

"OUT!" I screamed at him he looked at Bex who was just as confused as he was but he left and I flopped on my bed and cried and cried and cried Bex called Liz who called Macey and the three of them sat on my bed with me until I stopped crying. Finally, Macey asked

"Hone would you like to tell us why you've been crying for the past hour and a half and so I began the story. Bex was happy that I had kicked him but personally that just made me feel worse and I started to cry again

"Zach's an asshole and Tinas slutty whore" Liz piped up and all of us looked at her, LIZ the girl who said crap when referring to poop one time and washed her mouth out with soap for 2 hours for some strange reason that is beyond me I started to laugh, and laugh hard at that. Soon all of us were until we heard banging on the door, "Cam? Cam we need to talk" his voice sounded desperate

"No thanks Zach I'm good" I replied cockily, through the door, even though the tears were starting to block my line of vision just hearing his voice.

"Just let me explain"

"No"

"Please"

"Hell to the fucking NO"

"Please Gallaher girl Please" he was begging

"You know what Zach, I hate you now go before I get Solomon, down here"

"Please" his voice filled with desperation, sadness, and a hint of pain

"Zachary darling you do know that I Rebecca Baxter are peresent correct"

"Bex I don't care I need to talk to talk to her"

"That's brave talk, from a man in your position" Macey joined in

"Please Zach just go" I said

"Fine but this isn't over"

"Yes Zach, it is." said with slilent tears rolling down my cheeks

(line break)

**Crazilicous(crazy) right gosh thats what i thought hence why its in the story. Goodness yall gotta hate me right now like right or asking your selves whhhhhhyyyyyyy would he kiss tina yah cause im just that person hehe goodnesss alright well REVIEW! REVIEW! RECYCLE! haha how much you wanna bet half of yall didnt catch that last one.**

**QUOTE OF THE WEEK! **

**Penny: im about to touch you where no girls every touch you before**

***places a kick square in his sunshine spot***

**Penny:Are you satisfied(spelling?)**


	9. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~the next day*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zpov

"I am so far beyond screwed," I said

"So wait replay this again Cammie caught you kissing Tina in the library?" Nick asked

"Yah."

"Why would you do that Cammie's hotter and plus I thought you had a thing for her. Ya, know when you say her name in your sleep." Grant joined in

"Hey look I thought I wouldn't say anything to Bex about Rachel if you promised never to bring that up again.

"Fine, fine back to the subject." Grant said solemnly.

"Well you know how Tina's always bragging about her resources. Well apparently, some of them are legit she knows things. Things I need to know."

"Oh those things." Nick said nodding because he understood

"Yah, she doesn't understand them she just knows there something wrong with…"

BANG! Is all I heard before purple smoke filled the room *cough* it's not breathable I know that now my first instinct was to yell at Jonas when I remembered he's down in the chem. labs *cough*

*Cough* "the he.. Were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

Cpov

I went to sleep with my roommates by my side and when i woke up there was no sign of them. It was Saturday so there were no classes just screaming girls being chased by random boys with nothing better to do with their lives, and then they'll date those girls, and go cheat on them stupid Tina Walters. It was obvious I wasn't over that yet. But would you be if you thought this guy really liked you, and you tried not to fall for him but you did anyway, and then he broke your heart with one of your own.

"Cammie,"

Speak of the she-devil.

"What Tina." I spat her name as if it were venom on my tongue

"Cammie I am so sorry about Zach I didn't know it's not like well… I know I'm the gossip queen but seriously I had NO clue I always thought you hated him.

It's true it's not like I could blame her she didn't know Zach and I had a thing that morning how could she, it wasn't like I was all over him yesterday. She couldn't have known even if she was a good spy everyone was sleeping. Macey Bex and Liz didn't even know what happened. Plus her pupils weren't dilated and her face looked sincere.

"I guess I can't really blame you so I guess I forgive you?" but it came out more like a question.

Then she did what I least expected her to she hugged me.

"You should forgive him I kind of well… black mailed him into it" she said biting her lip

"How?"

"Well the other day I was"…

"TINA! Let's GO!" Courtney B yelled as she walked outside

"Coming" tina called

"I tell you later okay?" she said walking away from me

"oookay'

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. She BLACKMAILED HIM! She blackmailed him maybe he does love me people do crazy things because of blackmail I smiled the an 1000 kilowatt smile and sprinted to Zach's room only to find purplish pink residue on everything and a very confused looking Jonas.

"Before you say anything I have NO idea what happened" were the first words he said to me

"Do you know where Zach is I need to talk to him"

"Sorry all of them were gone when I got here."

"Alright well if I haven't found him in an hour ill come back and help clean up."

I walked out before he could answer. I decided to check the P.E.M.B (physical education of the mind and body) in other words there wannabe version of the P&E barn. I was three quarters of the way there when I heard a more than slightly disturbing scream coming from the P.E.M.B and it was way more manly then it was girly. I pushed the doors open to see.

"What the effing hell do you think you're doing." I said in utter shock/surprise  
_**(line break)**_

**So your probabally going what in the world is going on not much of a cliffy but enough to make you wonder... yah cause im just that good i know what your thinking hehe anywho REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REEVIEW and rate someone pm and tell me how to do this beta reader thing-a-ma -bob it makes NO SENSE to me thanks yall.**

**-gatorlover123**


	10. Chapter 9

**As my old music teacher would say. So my kittens last chapter we ran into a huge problem and then not a problem and then a problem. So here, we go….**

"Uhhhhh… Cammie what are you doing here?" Macey said while clearly trying to hide something she and bex quickly moved in front of Zach even though I knew he was there.

"Really?" I said cocking my hip "I'm a freaking spy I think I know when someone is hiding something."

"Hey you guys I got… ummm hey cammie Liz said she was just as bad whatever she was holding she thursted behind her back.

"Oh you too Liz and what is that behind your back

She froze "nothing"

Uhuh and I'm the Easter bunny now hand it over." She handed me an item that looked a lot like a pen but I knew better "Really a P.L 796 what were you planning to do laser cut his arms and legs off and when she looked down I knew "YOU WERE GOING TO LASER HIS LIMBS OFF!"

Well he broke your heart." Bex spoke up

"Did you even find out why he was kissing Tina."

"No she said looking down "But that's no excuse he cheated."

"He was black-mailed Tina had something on him personally I think it was a moment of weakness"

"Oh I'm sorry cammie I guess we should of beat up Tina instead of Zach"

NO no beating anyone!"

"Wait why. I like to beat people."

"Bex, not the time. Then there was a whimper from behind them." oh mace go get the knife from the dart board I guess we should cut the mouth rag off."

"Hey nick and grant should be waking up soon."

"What did you do to them?"

"Oh we knock them unconscious and put them in front of a James bond movie so when they woke up they wouldn't ask questions about what they "dreamed" she said while putting air quotes around dreamed."

"Thank you," Zach said as Macey cut the gag from his mouth and the rope from his hands.

'I can't believe you guys how could you do that!" I said still somewhat furious but slowly forgiving them

"Sorry cam they all said simultaneously

"It's okay." " Group hug "

"Group hug" they all said coming towards me. We all laughed knowing this would be one hey of a memory.

"I hate to ruin this glorious moment but Gallagher girl we really need to talk."

"Yah we do but first I need to get you to Mrs. Kinsley."

"Yeah, because I trust that crazy half blind bat with me and body."

"Come on." And held out his hand to me and when I looked into his eyes they were truthful and sincere his scarred scratched bruised and blackened face but to me it was still beautiful**.**

**Sorry my readers cause its late I got my computer taken up it still is this is my sister's computer. Anywho did you like it hey can I get 90 reviews before I update next I don't mean to sound greedy but it makes me happy when I get reviews. Btw in case you can't tell the stories almost over but I have my next story all planed out and it'll be way better than this one I hope.**

**~gatorlover123 out peace**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I know I said I would update as soon as I got 90 reviews and I know I had that like 2weeks ago and I'm super sorry so to make up for it ill give you this chapter and a preview of my next story! Are we okay are you happy now! P.s this chapter has some zammie filled but kinda serious at points.**

I took his hand and waved to my friends, as we walked out of the barn he was somewhat limping which worried me he apparently noticed my look and said

"Don't worry I'm a big boy." He said with what I guess what was suppose to look like a smirk but cam out looking as if he were constipated.

"You can handle three trained spies but you can't handle Tina Walters?" his smirk faded

"Cam there are things about my past things I need to know about me my family my parents and there are things I need to know and Tina had some of them and its not even stuff I can tell you Im sorry.

"Its fine it was a joke. Tina told me about how she blackmailed you." Hey! You called me cam not Gallagher girl." but he didn't smile or smirk he just looked at me as if I was about to shatter."Zach?" and then he snapped back into reality."I understand what your going through-

"NO you don't and you never will. Cam are world are completely different not far apart but different and I will always always protect you even if it means doing things that will break my heart.

Right there looking at Zach I saw. Its like I saw him for the first time ever he was soul searching looking for who he was. He was that mysterious, cryptic, shady past, bad boy but turns out he a softie, sensitive with certain subjects and closed to others. We were like one in the same except he had no one to lean on in hard times. And when I looked into those piercing green eyes I read him like a two page book. I think that's what made him do what he did next he turned his head and walked away leaving me there under the tree all alone confused and heartbroken but we both knew this wasn't the end.

**(line break)**

**So did you like it it was really really short I know but I needed to set it up for the next chapter. Which by the way I think theres only gonna be three more depends how I feel. anywho next up my new story I'm still working on the title but this is what I got so far.**_ It's disgusting how I love you!_

"Hey Cameron" oh god here we go another day of torture

"What Zacha-I said as I turned around a baseball came flying at my face I dropped to the ground faster than you can say well… Zachary "what the hell was that Goode?"

"sorry." Was all he said and he was smirking about it

"sorry my ass I muttered to myself and stalked over to my outside lunch table where macey was waiting for me.

Don't frown it ruins you make up." was the first thing she said to me.

" Is that all your worried about ,"No Cammie are you okay', Is makeup all you care about?"

" no I care about your hair too."

"Your impossible."

"why thank you I try."

"Mace?"

"Yeah wheres your lunch ?"

"Oh nicks getting it for me"

"You two are getting serious." i said wiggling my eyebrows sugestively

"Puh-lease we're not even dating and he doesn't have the balls to ask me ou-

'Hey Nick we were just talking about you"

"Oh really was it good or bad." said nick

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Macey was always good at that she knew how to play the right cards and when to play em and when to fold. She was a champ poker player of the heart, and she was beautiful on top of that. Not just normal small town girl beautiful like super model beautiful, just another reason why I question how we became best friends.

"Heads up!" Is all I heard before that stupid baseball landed in Macey mashed potatoes and splattered all over me. The next thing I knew everyone was laughing and pointing like I walked out of the bathroom with toilet paper on my shoes. Some people were even taking pictures. When I looked over from the direction the baseball came from I saw Zach Goode laughing his butt off with glove in hand.

Damn that goode!

**(line break)**

**Sooooooo what did you think if you didnt lik it im pretty sure when the story comes out im going to fix the first chapter up i just needed to get it out so you could see dont worry its gonna be really goode(hehe) alright kids see yall later have fun with life!**

**~gatorlover123 out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello super sorry this is late but I think I only have one more chapter before the next story. Please forgive me for lateness so here we go! Oh and Emily Anderton if you ever relate my story to twilight again I will come over to your house and take pictures of u sleeping with whip cream in your hair and show it to everyone you know. And for those of you who aren't her don't worry about this girls is my friend.**

"If that boy thinks this is over he is sadly mistaken I could just ….UGHHHHHHHH"

"CAM, chill" bex said obviously annoyed

Considering Zachary Goode had broken my heart for the second time in one semester winter break hadn't even come yet. It had only been two days since and every class we had together he was not there at all or all the way across the room.

"Yeah Cam we get, it he gonna pay this isn't over all just empty words form a broken hearted girl."said liz

We all took a step back lizzie when did you become so knowledgeable in the area of boy" said Macey in almost utter shock

"….. wel its true she said in a squek."

"lets go to cove Ops before Liz says anything that would cause me to pee."

~~~~~~~*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~COVE OPS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Its black metal measures to about 680.388555 Kgs and_

_lies in a place that reminds_

_Cameron morgan of _

_Home_

_You've got 12minutes and 6 seconds_

_p.s your destination is unknown_

_Mr.S and Mr.S_

"Okay what could it be. Lets see hands" I said as I climbed the to the front of the room after we read their note. What's 1500 pounds? Anna

"Really big gun."

We all just turned and looked at her before Bex yelled out "How are you in this class better yet this grade."

"it was just an option." She said in her quietest voice before she slumped to the back of the room.

Back to the matter at hand."

"A HELICOPTER!" grant yelled out

"A helicopter! Great I love it now where would it be something that reminds me of home….I WAS BORN ON A…. farm?."

"Okay Jonas where is the closest barn type place dead man oglebees farm is about 4.2 miles from here.

"How long do we have?" asked Macey 3MINUTES AND 46 SECONDS go go go! Let's move it people!

I had a total of 26 seconds before the helicopter got there and Jonas had to lead us and he is the slowest runner okay Tina Walters is but he's a good 7th place. Needless to say Bex had grant pick him up and toss him over his shoulder really funny site to see and would have taken picture if it weren't for the fact that I was running for my Cove Ops grade. And when we got their youll never guess what lying cheat Asshole was there smirking at all of us... Take a guess .Just guess who

Zachary Goode


End file.
